Scully's Secret Admirer
by LittleBit
Summary: I think the title says it all...


Title: Scully's Secret Admirer  
Author: LittleBit  
Disclaimer: The X Files, Scully, Mulder don't belong to me *yawn* they belong to- *snore*  
Additional Disclaimer: I do not own Matchbox Twenty or "If you're gone". No copyright  
infringement intended.  
Category: Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary:self-explanatory  
  
***********************  
Scully's Secret Admirer  
Chapter 1  
***********************  
  
Scully walked into her office a little before 7 o'clock. She did not want to be late today   
because her and Mulder still had paperwork to finish from the last X File they solved. She  
walks up to the office door and gets out her keys. She tries to put the keys in, but the   
door is already unlocked.  
That's funny, Mulder isn't here yet, did he forget to lock the door yesterday?  
  
Scully drops her purse and briefcase and turns to her desk. Right in the middle of her desk  
is a big heart-shaped box of chocolates with a note attached. The note read:  
  
Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
These chocolates are sweet.  
And they're just for you.  
~Your Romeo  
  
"How original," Scully thought out loud as she read the poem.  
Scully sat down at her desk and tried to figure out who sent the chocolates.   
  
Who the hell would send me chocolates? And anonymously? Well, I am not going to worry about  
it too much. If this Romeo wants me to know who he is, he will tell me. I wonder if I know him...  
  
Scully was still daydreaming when Mulder walking into the office and plopped down a big file folder  
on her desk.  
  
"Scully, I have another X File for us. There are some UFO sitings about thirty minutes from here. I   
have a list of families that I want us to interview and-" Mulder stops midsentence and looks at Scully.  
  
"Scully. Scully?"  
  
"What? Oh, sorry. I guess my mind was somewhere else. What were you saying?"  
  
"Oh. Well, there have been reports of local alien sitings, and I think we should investigate. What do you think?"   
  
"That's fine with me. I just have to stay in town because Bill is coming to stay with Mom over the weekend and I was  
going to hang out over there."  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen my buddy Bill in ages," Mulder said, sarcasm dripping from his comment.  
  
"Ha ha ha," replied Scully, her tone matching Mulder's.  
  
So Scully and Mulder filled the day with paperwork and phone calls so that they would be ready to make the interviews   
early tommorow morning. As it turned six o'clock Scully began gathering her things.   
  
"Mulder, I have the worst headache in the entire world, I am gonna go home now. I will meet you here around six thirty   
tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah Scully, see you at six thirty," Mulder said, barely raising his eyes from the paperwork as she left.  
  
***********************  
Scully's Secret Admirer  
Chapter Two  
***********************  
  
Scully walked into the FBI Building at promptly six thirty the next day. She always made it a point to be on time.  
She walked into the elevator, pushed the button for the basement, and sighed. Today was going to be a very long  
day. She just knew it. When she walked into the office, Mulder was already sitting at his desk, throwing pencils  
up onto the ceiling and eating his trademark sunflower seeds.  
  
"Looks like Scully has a Secret Admirer," Mulder said with a teasing smirk on his face.  
  
Scully looked on her desk, and sure enough, there was a blue gift bag with tissue paper coming out of it. Scully gave  
Mulder an exasperated sigh and turned around so that Mulder would not see her face when she opened her present. Inside the   
bag, the was a small teddy bear and a note. The note said: "I will shower you with gifts until I can shower you with my   
love.  
  
Aww. I love teddy bears! This guy really is a Romeo!  
  
"Scully! Scully! Lemme see! PLEASE!" Mulder whined in a childish voice. "I wanna see what you got!"  
  
"Fine, Mulder. If you really want to see what it is, here," Scully said as she handed him the bear. "but you are not going  
to see the note!"  
  
"It's a wittle bitty teddy bear!"  
  
"Knock it off Mulder. Are we going to go now?" Scully said, slightly pissed of but mostly just embarassed.  
  
"Fine, fine. You don't have to throw a hissy fit, Ice Queen."  
  
Ouch! That hurt.  
  
Scully gave Mulder one of her stares and walked out the door. She stood outside their office waiting for him to follow her.  
As he followed her, Scully began to imagine herself with her "Prince Charming," and wondering who this guy might be. Scully was  
startled out of her reverie when her and Mulder walked outside.  
  
"Geez, it's freezing out here!"  
  
"Uh huh," Mulder grunted as he started to run to his car. "Hurry up, Scully!"   
  
The first fifteen minutes of the trip was pretty uneventful. That is when Scully decided to speak up.  
  
"I am really beginning to hate these wild goose chases."  
  
"Well, you didn't have to come, nobody forced you to."  
  
"Oh, yeah. So you are saying that I am excused from our 'business' trips? What, like I am just not going to come to work half  
the time? That sounds logical," Scully said, furious.  
  
"Look, Miss Ice Queen, not everything has a logical explanation. There isn't always a scientific reason to everything. I would  
have expected you to learn that by now. Your problem is you are just too damn stubborn."  
  
"Me! Stubborn? I am sorry, Spooky, but you are the stubborn one here. You always think that the whole world is a conspiracy.   
I bet that you think that the government watches you through you television! Your whole life centers around looking for   
little green men lurking in the shadows. Give it up Mulder, the truth is NOT out there."  
  
By now, Mulder was wincing at her words. He resembled a little beaten puppy who was once again being beaten with a bat.  
  
"Look, Scully. I am really sorry I called you Ice Queen and teased you about the teddy bear. I promise never to do it again.  
Really," Mulder said, his whole body slouched in pain. "I didn't mean it."  
  
"So you want me to believe another one of your promises? The promises that you preach about, yet you can never keep? Not this  
time, Mulder. Not ever again."  
  
As the car came to a stop at the light, Mulder looked up at her with big, scared eyes. "What do you mean, Scully?"  
  
"I mean that I am putting in my resignation to Assistant Director Skinner as soon as we get back. Hopefully, this will be my last  
X File. EVER."  
  
"Do you really mean that, Scully?"  
  
"Yes Mulder," she sighed. "I have had enough."  
  
The rest of the car ride to and from the interviews was blanketed in a tense silence.  
  
***********************  
Scully's Secret Admirer  
Chapter Three  
***********************  
  
The next day before Scully gave her resignation to AD Skinner, she walked into her office to find yet another present. This one was a CD. She was   
surprised to see that it was MAD SEASON, an album made by a band called Matchbox Twenty. There was a sticky note attached to it that said to listen  
to "If You're Gone". So, she picked up the CD and put it into her CD player. The song started to play:  
I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone.  
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak-But I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I though this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed-I can't be sure---  
  
Scully stopped the CD at the end of the first verse.  
  
Mulder-that is so Mulder!  
  
So she wrote a two notes, and then gathered her things:  
Dear Romeo,  
I am flattered that you like me enough to give me all of these gifts,  
but I don't think that this will work out. I have just now realized that   
I am in love with another guy, and I thought it was necessary to tell you.  
I am sorry.  
Dana Scully  
  
Dear Mulder,  
You have no idea how sorry I am. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that.  
I have decided not to resign, unless you think that it's best if I do. Please  
come over (bring dinner and movie, your pick) tonight at about six. That is   
if you are not mad at me. I am truly sorry.  
ps. I took the day off. I am tired!  
Scully  
  
***********************  
Scully's Secret Admirer  
Chapter Four  
***********************  
  
After work, Mulder went to Choo-Foo Young Take Out and the movie place before   
stopping at Scully's. When he got to Scully's house, he let himself in and put  
the food on the table. Scully came out of her bedroom and asked him if he got  
her note.  
  
"Yeah, I got it. I am sorry, too. I shouldn't have said those things."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. So, what did you bring?" Scully asked, pointing to the brown bag Mulder was   
carrying.  
  
"Oh, that? Let's see, I got sesame chicken, egg drop soup, and sweet and sour pork. I  
also got some movies," Mulder said as he took the food into the living room and handed her  
the movie.  
  
"You rented Mars Attacks?! Mulder!" Scully exclaimed as she pulled out the first movie.  
  
"Well, yeah, but I also got another movie," Mulder said as he pulled out Romeo and Juliet.  
"I thought that you would like this movie better."  
  
Is this merely a coincidence or is this a hint?  
  
Scully looked at him questioningly and found the feeling in his face that she was looking for.  
Love.  
  
Author's Note: I like this ending better than the other endings I have used in fics. It's not   
as cheesy and leaves room for the imagination. 


End file.
